


Seven deadly sins

by Dark_raven144



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_raven144/pseuds/Dark_raven144
Summary: Raven's brothers and their army are looking for Raven and Beast Boy





	Seven deadly sins

She wrote it down twice and gave up. All she wanted to say were her last words before she left. But every word she put in the paper, didn't expressed right what she was feeling.

  
She was afraid, sad and anxious. The prophecy would be fulfilled in a few minutes and her birthday, once again, would be dark and full of fights, demons and the titans tring to save her.

  
Since the first time they discovered the prophecy, they'd been trying to stop this from happening.

  
The prophecy said that she would be the portal to total damnation and they stopped once. So, it meant the prophecy wasn't fulfilled. Trigon would be coming back everytime until he succeeded.

  
And she couldn't do this to the Titans. It would be tiring and full of deaths and fights.

  
She took another piece of paper and wrote something that couldn't quite express what she was feeling, but it was close enough.

  
Raven left the letter under Beast boy's room door and looked to Silkie walking with a banana in his mouth in the middle of the night. She laughed a little right before remembering that it would be the last time she did so.

  
When she started moving out of there, a little paper slipped trought the door right in front of her.

  
She took the paper and opened it.

  
"Listen, girl." She could hear Beast boy's voice "I don't really care if you are afraid. We won the first time, we will win again. And I can't lose another person that I love again."  
She could literally hear his voice as she read.

  
"Beast Boy." She said "Stop reciting the letter as I read."

  
"Sorry!"

  
She smiled. Folded the paper, put it in her pocket and walked.

  
Beast boy opened the door and said.

  
"If you are going, I'm going too."

  
Raven looked at him scared.

  
"Do you have this urge to die? Or you are just crazy?"

  
"I'm crazy, you know that." He answered "But you have to remember that we are a family and once you're gone, who will I annoy? Besides, you are learning to control your powers and I'm learning to control my Beast within. We have to stick together if we want to get stronger and survive what will come."

  
She shrugged and turned her back to him, starting to walk away. He ran right behind her.

  
***

  
The air was hot. Slade hated every minute of that place last time and now he was there again.

  
All those people, or something like this, were reunited to know Trigon's new plan. He was weak, he could tell just from the aura that he was weaker than last time.

  
"My sons," Trigon's voice was like an old demon and Slade would laugh if he wasn't too worried about being noticed and called to the stage "Conquering the Dimension isn't as easy as we expected because of those so called _super heroes"_  So, I am here to tell you that we are going to try one more time. Right beside me are my three sons from other dimensions that are finally destroyed. And they will help us catch my Portal and end the Titans lives."

  
Slade felt his body shiver with the idea of the Titan's defeat, but he wanted to be the one to defeat them.

  
"For this, I need power."

  
Trigon's voice changed, it looked like a father talking to his beloved children. His mind quickly got what was about to happen.

  
"You, my children, will give me this."

  
Slade felt his life being pulled away. His healing powers gave him time to try to get out of there but he could hear the laugh of the four demons getting louder and his breath became faster as he ran up hills out of the library.

  
The explosion that followed threw him far and he felt the burning in his skin.

  
He survived, but it had just begun.

 

 

End of Prologue


End file.
